


more hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: hcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: req: hey hey hey do you have any nsfw hcs for bokuto and oikawa ??





	more hcs

bokuto:

huuuuuge praise kink. fight me. loves when you tell him he feels good, he’s doing well, etc.

tries to tease, fails. gets too impatient. the sight of you begging for him kills him and he can’t hold back.

i see him as a dom, but will let you have control for things you’ve asked for, and sometimes when you ride him.

will love when you ride him and hold his hands for purchase, wants to be as close to you as possible at all times.

body worship!!!!! on him and you!!!!! loves to make you feel loved and perfect and pleased, he likes the ego boost plus those.

the reason he wears those fuckin legging/knee pad things. hickeys all over his thighs. do it.

tries to be romantic, and can be sometimes, but once nearly set the curtains on fire from knocking over a candle while getting into it and there are no more fires for sexy romance

 

oikawa:

grand king f the court and of dirty talking. my goodness. will whisper things in your ear in public just to get you worked up, doubles the efforts at home, and double those in bed.

this one, unlike bo, will tease you to no end. no amount of whining or begging will get him to budge, until he decides youve had enough. 

please dress up for this boy. dress up and roleplay and he will melt for you.

make bets with him with sexy rewards. you’ll both win, every time. if he wins, he will gloat about what he can do to you, if he loses, he wants to show you how good he can be.

will have a hand on your ass no matter where you are. he’s somehow sneaky enough to hide it from literally everyone (except iwa who will punch him be careful) but it keeps you nearly constantly slightly turned on.

will leave seven million hickeys on you. all out of sight, but some you can see if you shift a certain way, reminding both of you of what’s just out of sight, for only you two to see.


End file.
